And it hurts like hell
by chachkisalpaca
Summary: [EN EDICIÓN] Si todo lo que había vivido Tenten hasta ahora eran cachetadas por parte de la vida; eso seguro era comparable con un balazo. Este Fanfic participa en la actividad "Intercambio" del Foro "El Nejiten no ha de morir".


_Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia y algunos personajes me pertenecen._

 **Genero: Drama. | Personajes: Neji (Secundario) Tenten (Principal).**

 _ **Dedicatoria al final del capitulo.**_

...

 _ **Ciudad de Tokio, año 1930.**_

Una dulce tonada, inundaba aquel recóndito lugar. Una figura femenina se alzaba entre las sombras, ejecutando con precisión y elegancia una danza al compás de las notas. _Pero no era una tonada feliz._

Mientras danzaba, usaba las penurias por las que había pasado, como inspiración para bailar. Sus cicatrices quedaron al descubierto, pero no había nade que la consolase, estaba sola, podría llorar a gritos pero su príncipe azul no vendría.

 _Se cansó de esperar._

Con un ultimo paso, dio por finalizada la coreografiá. Recogió del suelo una cajita musical, que era la responsable de la música, la cerró, terminando bruscamente con el sonido. El silencio fue roto de nuevo por un par de pequeñas manitas que aplaudían fervientemente.

— Que _bodito_ bailas, Oka-san.— Dijo una niña de tan solo tres años. La mujer, sonrió levemente y la tomo en brazos.

Salieron de ese estudio de danzas abandonado, con la niña escondida entre el hueco de su cuello. Caminaron sin prisa, la mujer iba callada. Meditando sobre su próxima parte para la coreografiá. Nunca la había terminado, llegando a cierto punto casi siempre destruía su progreso y empezaba desde cero.

 _Tal y como mi felicidad,_ pensó la morena al darse cuenta de tal ironía.

Miró al cielo y se dio cuenta, de que las penumbras estaban a punto de cubrir el cielo, acarreando consigo un paisaje nocturno.

—Debería darme prisa...— musitó, apresurando un poco el paso.

Llego pisandole los talones a la media noche. Esta vez, si que había sido una mala idea ir a la ciudad. En frente de ella si alzaba un gran caserón. Entró sigilosamente por la puerta de atrás y fue hasta el cuarto donde se alojaba la servidumbre. Las muchachas allí presentes, que no pasaban de los treinta, se giraron a verla. Todas al ver que era ella, fueron a abrazarla. Una de ellas le quitó a la niña de sus brazos y la llevó hasta a una cama.

—Tenten, ¿estas bien?— preguntó Marbeth. Tenten asintió, sintiendo como sus ojos le reclamaban unas buenas horas de descanso.— ¿A donde fuiste?

Tenten meditó en decirle, pero recapacitó al pensar que su compañera volvería a regañarle.

—A ninguna parte.— respondió evadiendo las preguntas de la rubia.

El silencio de la noche, era a lo que mas le temía Tenten. Le recordaba a cuando en su incomodo catre, luchaba por no llorar en aquellas noches que su padre, perdía el conocimiento de todo y atacaba lo primero que tuviese a su paso.

Terumi no quería que su hija pasase lo mismo, por lo cual, decidió alejarse de su padre y juntarse con otras personas. No contaba con que Lee le diera también una sorpresa, diciendo a los meses de nacer Haru, que le habían diagnosticado problemas renales severos.

 _Mañana toca visitar su tumba,_ pensó acariciando la cabeza de su hija. Aunque básicamente, ya era mañana.

Meditó en dormir un poco, aunque fuese sobre el suelo. Pero desechó la idea al recordar que, apesar de ser sirvientas, el lugar no era muy higiénico. Acostó su cabeza en el borde del colchón, intentando conciliar el sueño a pesar del frio que sentía.

Fue despertada por unas palmadas en su hombro, abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con Yuka.

—¿Que sucede?— preguntó, intentando enderezarse, la de cabellos morados la ayudó a pararse.

—Duerme en mi cama esta noche. Yo cuidare de Haru. — ofreció amablemente la de ojos verdes.

—Pero...— trató de replicar.

—No acepto un _pero_ como respuesta, ve, yo estaré bien.— afirmó guiando la castaña hasta a su cama.

La recostó y la arropó, tal y como su madre hacía con ella en sus días de inocencia.

Tenten fue cerrando sus ojos con pesadez, hasta sumirse en un profundo sueño.

…

Despertó con el ruido de las demás, eran pasadas las seis y media. Una hora muy tarde para ellas. Se estiró un poco, cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba saliendo del cuarto ya cambiada. Quiso volver, para cuidar de Haru un rato mas. Pero la sonrisa que le había ofrecido Marbeth al salir, la tranquilizaba en cierto modo. Otra mañana empezaba en la casa de los Hyuga.

Todas, cada mañana intercambiaban sus trabajos, a un día podías estar lavando los platos, y al otro sirviendo el desayuno. Irónicamente, Tenten nunca salia de su mismo trabajo, que consistía en ser la de los recados; ya saben, ir al mercado a buscar tal cosa, salir a la ciudad a buscar tal otra. Pero ahora que Marbeth no estaba, la matriarca de las sirvientas le había encargado que cubriese las tareas de la de cabellos dorados.

Por primera vez, pudo recorrer la casa en su totalidad, aunque no es que fuese bueno, su tarea ahora era recoger la ropa sucia cuarto por cuarto y luego ayudarle a Yuka a lavarlas. Su tarea no era difícil, sin embargo, no es lo que ella tenia pensado cuando aun estudiaba.

—Dos meses...— murmuró. Suspiró con pesadez y abrió una puerta al final del pasillo—. Buenos días, Hyuga-san.

Hitomi Hyuga, una mujer mas de la gran mansión para la que trabajaba. Pero sin duda, la mas buena entre todas. La castaña mayor, se dio vuelta hacia su sirvienta, que mas que ello era su dama de compañía, y le pidió un favor.

—Tenten.— la llamó, in mediatamente la chica fue con ella—. ¿Recuerdas a mi hijo, cierto?— preguntó, la castaña menor asintió, no conforme con el recuerdo de ese hombre— El vendrá a quedarse unos días. ¿Serias tan amable de arreglar su cuarto?— la menor suspiró aliviada y volvió a asentir.

—De inmediato.— dijo y se retiró del cuarto.

…

 _ **Tenten**_

Una vez termine de recoger la ropa, las lleve al lavadero; lugar en donde Yuka me esperaba. Me miró, entendí por su mirada que quizás me demoré un poco mas de la cuenta. Me puse a limpiar la ropa, tratando de lograr que mis manos no temblasen tanto.

El hijo de la señora Hitomi volvería, no me mencionó cuando, pero era segura su llegada.

No creo que el sepa de Haru, al igual que muchos inquilinos de la casa —Ella ha sido secreto mio y de dos matrimonios de la casa; el de los gemelos Hiashi y Hizashi—. Aunque en algún momento podría descubrirlo, después de todo, el heredara pronto la empresa de los Hyuga muy pronto, según lo que me contó la señora Hitomi.

¿Por qué me preocupo por esto? No tengo una respuesta clara, pero me excuso en Haru. Mi pequeña que no conoce nada mas que el cuarto de las sirvientas y parte de la gran ciudad. Casi nunca la dejo ver lo que ocurre en la ciudad y la casa, no quiero que esta gente la corrompa. Recordé de golpe que debo preparar la habitación del _visitante_.

Le pido disculpas a Yuka y tomo un par de sabanas limpias. Caminé rápidamente hasta la habitación que me indicaron. Abrí la puerta y tuve que cubrirme con un brazo por lo polvorienta que estaba.

—Es la primera vez que viene luego de tres años.— dije en un murmullo.

…

Las sirvientas iban y venían, atendiendo a alguien en especial. Mientras tanto, Tenten se sacudía el polvo de su ropa al salir de la habitación que había estado arreglando.

Sonrió al pensar que, como su jornada de trabajo estaba completa, podría volver a cuidar de Haru. No se sentía con el animo suficiente como para soportar a ese hombre de nuevo en su casa. Fue quitándose el polvo que le había quedado de la limpieza, de repente apareció en su camino la matriarca de las sirvientas; _Fuuki._

— ¿A donde cree que va señorita?— preguntó la ya anciana mujer.

—Al cuarto.— tartamudeó, la mujer la miró de arriba hacia abajo.

—Será mejor que te quites ese uniforme y te pongas uno limpio.— aconsejó—. Luego baja, se necesita a toda la servidumbre para la bienvenida de Neji-san.

Su mundo se derrumbó con aquellas simples palabras. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo de hace años atrás.

…

Siempre había tenido cierto odio hacia la gente de sociedad clase alta. Esa gente, según su madre, no podía decir nada mas que falacias sobre personas ajenos a ellos. Cosa que Tenten afirmaba con toda razón.

La pequeña Haru tiró de la falda de su madre, quien se puso de puntitas a ver que deseaba.

— ¿Que sucede?— preguntó tranquila.

— ¿Puedo?— respondió con otra pregunta, refiriéndose a la bandeja con aperitivos que su madre sostenía. La castaña asintió. Haru tomó comida de la bandeja y se fue de nuevo con la señora Hitomi.

Las piernas de Tenten, temblaban con cada segundo que pasaba, esta casa por excelencia, había presenciado muchas humillaciones hacia su persona, sus paredes guardaban un montón de lagrimas que ella nunca quiso soltar en publico. Ahora, la raíz de todas sus desdichas volvía, pero no volvía solo, se rumoreaba entre las sirvientas que volvería con su nueva prometida.

Las lagrimas querían escapar de sus orbes, cada vez que escuchaba entre la gente ese mismo rumor. En ese preciso instante, deseaba estar en el viejo estudio de danza, dejando que sus penas se fueran a través de la danza clásica. _**Misma danza que Neji le había enseñado.**_

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, el hombre a cargo de anunciar la llegada del invitado de honor, _por desgracia, abrió_ por primera vez su boca en toda la noche.

—Damas y caballeros, les presento al señor Neji Hyuga y a su esposa; Haruno Sakura. Junto con su _hija_ Ayumi Hyuga.

Su mundo se partió en pedazos en ese instante. ¿Esposa, hija?

 _¿Por qué la vida era tan mala con ella?_

 _—¡Pero es tu hijo!— exclamó Tenten a punto de llorar._

 _— ¿Ese bastardo, mio? ¡Vaya a saber Dios de quien sea, maldita zorra!— la castaña quedó tendida en el suelo. Neji la había_ _ **abofeteado.**_

 _—¡Ya veras! ¡Formare una familia con mi hijo y tu te arrepentirás de no haberte hecho cargo!— sentenció antes de salir de la habitación._

Luego de varios años, Tenten no cumplió su promesa.

...

..

.

 _Con todo el amor del mundo, dedicado a: CalendulaRequiem ¡Feliz año nuevo!_

 _Espero te haya gustado, ni el romance ni el drama son mi fuerte. Espero haberte complacido. 3_


End file.
